Scenes from an SGC Love Story
by ispksarcasm
Summary: Fluff alert A series of unrelated vignettes into the love lives of SGC members. It's mostly going to be Jack/Sam but I'm also going to include Daniel/Janet and Daniel/Vala and anything else I think of.
1. Dancing in the Rain

Disclaimer : this is is my disclaimer for all the little oneshots i will write. I own nothing except Alright so I'm marking this as complete but I'm just going to keep adding new oneshots as I think of them.

Hope you all enjoy!

A/N: i know that this is really short but i liked it and thought it should end where it did. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Sam lay in the cool grass, she hadn't relaxed like this in so long. She watched the cloudy sky grow darker and darker, it was going to rain soon, she knew it. She rolled over, pushed herself up and began walking towards Jack's cabin, the whole team had come up for their leave. She felt the drop of rain hit her forehead, felt the cool of the water as it trickled down her face until she wiped it off. Soon there were drops all over, the rain pouring down all around her. She didn't run inside or put on her hood, instead she tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue, catching the drops and tasting the rain.

She was getting soaked, she could already feel the cold water on her skin underneath her shirt but she didn't care. She spun around in the rain laughing and twirling, it had been so long since she had danced in the rain.

"Carter!" a voice shouted, she stopped spinning and looked into the eyes of her CO. He stood in the door way of the cabin under, holding the door open and waving with his other hand for her to come, "You're gonna catch pneumonia, come inside!"

She ran over to him and grabbed his warm, dry hand in her cold, wet one, "Dance with me," she said.

"What?" he asked, completely befuddled by her request.

"Dance with me," she repeated tugging on his arm. Letting the door swing shut behind them he followed her out into the rain, shivering against the cool water running down his back. He looked her over as she dragged him out to the middle of the yard, her white shirt was mostly see through at this point, he could see her pale skin underneath, her jeans clinging to her body as she walked.

Not letting go of his hand she began to twirl around, giggling the whole time. He watched her spin and began laughing too, her tinkling laughter was infectious, her wet clothes clinging to her skin as she spun, the water dropping all around them. He pulled her to him, holding her close, and began dancing with her to the beat of the rain pattering down around them. They held each other silently, listening to the rain and following the beat as they stepped to it's rythem.

He spun her around, watching her twirl, and pulled her close again, enjoying the feel of their bodies touching. He dipped her low and their eyes met. She looked up at him as he held her close, their breath mingling in the small space between them, he pulled her up slowly not breaking eye contact, his hand sliding across her until he reached the small of her back.

He let go of her hand and touched her face, caressing her cold cheek as the air from their breaths warmed their faces. He ran his hand through her wet hair, brushing away the strands that were sticking to her face before bringing his hand back to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, his hand on her back pulled her closer to him, their bodies flush against each other. She felt his breath against her skin as he leaned in closer to her. His lips met hers slowly, gently before he pulled away, asking for her permission. She pushed against him, her lips finding his, her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer to her as their lips moved together. His hand that was on her cheek slid slowly down her body until he reached her waist bringing impossibly closer.

After what could have been hours they pulled apart, gasping for breath and smiling widely. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, spinning her around and around until they tumbled to the ground. She laughed as he rolled on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows so that she felt none of her weight. She brushed the wet hair of his forehead before yanking him down for a kiss.

* * *

Janet walked into the infirmary to check on her two newest patients. "Well, you both have pneumonia. What were you two doing out in the rain for hours?"

Jack stopped fiddling with his IV and looked up at the doctor then at the blonde scientist in the bed next to him. Sam looked up at him and they both just smiled, leaving the doctor without an answer.


	2. A String Attached

Sam checked herself over one last time in the mirror, making her way down her mental checklist as she always did before a date. Dress: check, make-up: check, hair: check, pocketbook stocked with anything you could possibly need on a date: check, boyfriend: hm... where was he?

She glanced at the clock, he was twenty minutes late. He was never late. _Never_. She remembered back to their first date and couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_She heard the doorbell ring and shouted, "Come in," she hovered over her dismantled tv, she couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. It just kept going all static-y every now and then. She heard the door open and click shut but she didn't look up, even if it was a burgler she could take him._

_"Carter?" she sat up straighter and turned around quickly._

_"Sir?" she stammered completely shocked, dropping the screw driver she had been holding._

_"Ah, I thought we agreed that I wasn't Sir anymore," he said, he had been removed from her chain of command not too long ago, and old habits were hard to break. He walked over and picked up the tool, placing it on the table._

_"Sorry...Jack," they both smiled._

_"I don't think I got a proper greeting," he said smirking while he shoved his hands in his pockets, she disentangled herself from the dozens of tv parts and walked over to him, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, stopping just before their lips met._

_"Hello Jack," she whispered, pulling him down the rest of the way while his arms wrapped around her waist. He was smiling against her lips, it had felt so good to kiss him. She pulled away, not leaving his embrace, "Now, may I ask why you're an hour early?"_

_His brows furrowed, "I am _not _an hour early" he said indignantly. She raised her eyebrows in a very Teal'c-esque fashion while he searched around for a clock. She smiled as his face fell, "Oh... okay maybe I _am _an hour early." _

_She laughed, the vibrations tickling his stomach, he pulled her closer to him, "Guess I was a little excited," he said before kissing her again. _

_She pulled away for a second and said, "Understandable," before she pushed back against him. Her arms, still around his neck tightened, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. She loved kissing him, if she could she would do it all the time. The kiss was getting passionate and fast as his hands found their way under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her back, his fingers tracing patterns on her pale skin. She pulled away panting for breath as he trailed kisses down her neck._

_"Jack, maybe we should," she panted in between the words, "wait until," she moaned as he kissed her neck, nibbling on the spot where he felt her pulse._

_"Wait until..." Jack reminded her as he moved to her jaw, panting a bit himself._

_"Wait until we actually have a date first," he pulled away smiling, still slightly breathless._

_"Yeah sure you betcha," he kissed her one last time on the lips before he pulled away. She looked down at what she was wearing and groaned, this was not the jaw-dropping outfit she had planned out, "What?" he asked._

_"I'm gonna go change..." she pecked his cheek as she untangled herself from his arms, "why don't you try to fix that," she said, gesturing to the tv as she ran upstairs. She caught a glimpse of his befuddled face as she went to her room. 'That ought to keep him busy for a while,' she thought with a smile._

She had known she loved Jack for a long time, she had tried to find someone else... to be honest anyone else, anyone to get her mind of her CO, anyone... that she could be happy with but he was her only option. They had that fairy tale kind of love, that head-over-heels, give you the moon and the stars, no strings attached kind of love. That kind of love everyone wants.

She thought for a moment, where could he be? Late to a briefing, late to a negotiation, late to just about anything was Jack. Late for a date was not Jack. She pulled her phone out of her bag and punched in his number, she was about to press send when she heard the doorbell ring, 'That better be him,' she thought as she ran to the door as fast as her heels would allow.

As the door opened she smiled while Jack just stared at her, his jaw dropped, "Wow," he said as his eyes trailed over her.

After a moment she gave a fake cough, "Jack, you're staring," she said, trying not to blush.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and smiled brightly at her, "And why shouldn't I, you're beautiful."

She couldn't stop the blush as it painted her cheeks crimson, "And I'm all yours," she said.

"Lucky me," he said softly, kissing her lightly.

He stepped inside and held out a single rose, "This is for you," he said, though he sounded slightly nervous.

She gave him a confused look and a small smile, and reached out to take the rose, though when she tried to pull it away he held on, "Ah, but theres a string attached," he let go of the rose. She looked at the brightly colored flower in her hand, there was quite literally a string attached to the thorny stem. She followed the string with her eyes and saw that it led up his sleeve. "Go on," he said and she pulled on the flower.

She gasped, at the other end of the string was a ring, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. He caught the ring and slid down to one knee, "Samantha, will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to think about it, she almost hadn't let him finish the question, "Yes!" He smiled brightly and slid the ring on her finger, before standing and kissing her passionately. His arms held her close as his lips moved over hers and she almost didn't want to leave the embrace, but as she pulled away she glanced at the clock and realized they were going to miss their reservations.

Before they went to dinner, she untied the string from the flower but left it attached to the ring, because for now she figured it was okay to have a string attached.

* * *

A/N:Hey, hope you all liked that one. I got the idea for this story when I asked my dad how he proposed to my mom. Incase you hadn't guessed this is how he did it. Anyways I thought it was absolutely adorable and of course had to write a S/J fic on it, haha.

Btw, just as an overall thing for this series, I'm probably gonna start doing my own little variations of song fics, I promise I will not pain you with the lyrics listed inside the stories but I'm going to base my stories off of songs.

If you guys have any ideas, be they songs or just plot ideas, let me know, though i still have a bunch up my sleeve!

PLEASE review! I am not above begging...


	3. Escape Pods

"Sir we have to get out of here now!" Sam screamed from her position at the control crystals.

"And go where, Carter? We're in the middle of no where for cryin' out loud!" He wasn't wrong. They were in a cargo ship in some galaxy, a broken cargo ship for that matter. Life support was failing and they had no where to go.

"Dad," Sam shouted into the long range communicator, "life supports almost gone, what can we do?"

"Escape pods!" Jacob shouted back.

The two military officers looked around, "There's only one!" Jack said, stating the obvious.

"We'll have to squeeze Sir," she replied, he ran to the escape pod and opened it. He climbed in and waited for Carter.

She was still at the control crystals, pressing some buttons, "Carter!" he shouted. There was a red light flashing from the control crystals and one thing he learned over the years was that a flashing red light was a universal symbol for bad.

"Coming!" she shouted, pressing one last button before running to the escape pod. Once she was in he didn't even wait for her to turn around before pressing the button that locked them inside. He felt the pod being ejected from the ship.

The space inside the pod was limited, very limited, their bodies were pressed tight against each other in this pod meant for one. He tried to ignore the tingles he felt as her hand slid up over his abdomen. She held the communicator to her mouth, "Dad, we're both inside the escape pod."

"Pod? As in one?" he questioned.

"Yes, there was only one," she replied.

"Well, hold tight. I'll be there in about an hour to pick you guys up," came Jacobs reply.

"An hour!" Jack groaned, its not that he didn't like this situation, in fact he liked it very much, a bit too much and that was exactly why it was such a terrible idea.

She bit back a giggle, "Okay dad," she replied over the communicator. Her hand slid back down to her side and he had to suppress a moan. He hated escape pods.

He looked down at her, "An hour," he repeated.

"Yes, Sir. An hour," she replied with a smile.

She twisted her arm so that she could put the communicator in her pocket. Her chest pressed tight against his, he could feel her heart beating, feel her stomach moving up and down as she breathed. When she moved back it barely made any difference, the space between them was almost non-existent. He really hated escape pods.

He tried to concentrate very hard on something that wasn't Carter but it wasn't working too well. She rested her head against his chest, her entire body conected with his in some way. She took in a deep breath, leaving them pressed even tighter together for a few moments, as her hands slid back up to her face to scratch her nose he tried very hard not let out another moan, "Dammit Carter," he mumbled.

She giggled, the vibrations tickling his stomach. He hated what those vibrations were doing to him almost as much as he hated escape pods.

"Carter," he groaned, "No giggling."

She looked up at him a sly smile on her face, "Why Sir?" she asked, there was laughter in her voice and a mischevious twinkle in her eyes telling him she already knew why. He glared at his blonde second in command, she was doing this on purpose, that evil little... "What about this?" She asked, playing with the fabric of his BDU shirt, he had never before appreciated how thin those shirts were, "Is this okay?" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, 'Will not enjoy this. Will not enjoy this,' kept running through his mind though his body didn't seem to want to listen to him.

"Carter," he said warningly.

Her smile grew, "Or this," she said, untucking his shirt completely her hands slid up his sides and over his chest, her fingers tracing unseen patterns on his skin. He let out a low moan and she became more determined, "I'm guessing this isn't allowed either," she said playing with the waist of his pants. 'Oh to hell with it,' he thought.

As she fingered the edge of his boxers his hands covered hers, stopping her actions. She searched his face, wondering if she had gone too far but found instead that he was smiling at her and his eyes had the same twinkle hers had before. "And this," he said his voice much lower than usual, "is definitely not allowed," he released one of her hands, tracing his way from her waist to her jaw. He pulled her face up so that she was looking at him before he brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was lustful but unmistakabley passionate, his one hand traced lines across her jaw while the other wrapped around her waist bringing her impossibly closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist under his shirt, hugging his body close to hers and feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. He slid his tongue out to meet hers, exploring her mouth slowly tasting her, drinking her in.

His hand slid under her shirt, tickling her sides with his touch as she moaned into his mouth. He smiled against her lips, 'Payback time,' he thought, he broke away from her, taking a deep breath to replenish his oxygen, he moved to her jaw, trailing kisses down it before moving to neck. He stopped at the hollow of her throat, flicking his tongue across the pale skin, she threw back her head and moaned, "Jack," he smiled against her skin before moving back to her lips, tangling his one hand in her hair while the other swiped across her stomach. Every part of her that he touched was on fire and every part he didn't was longing to be touched, she pushed against him harder her hands traveling up his back and around to explore his muscular chest.

Her hands slid down past his belly button and fingered the button on his pants. He let out a low, ferral groan and she smiled against his lips, just then they heard a cackling in their small pod.

"Sam, I should be there in about five minutes," they pulled apart with an audible pop. She pulled her hand away from his pants and retrieved the communicator from her pocket.

Jack, it seemed, did not want to stop as his lips made their way across her jaw to her ear, "Alright Dad," she said once her breathing evened out.

"You guys okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah Dad we're fi..." she let out a moan in the middle of the word as Jack's teeth nibbled at her ear, he smiled as he moved to her neck kissing every bit of visible skin.

"Sam?" Jacob asked worried.

"Sorry Dad," Sam said, sending a pointed glare towards the man kissing her, "must be some... interference."

"Sure," her father answered, liking that suggestion better than the alternative.

"See you soon," she said before dropping the communicator and kissing Jack passionately.

"We should... probably... fix our... clothes," Jack said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Yeah... we probably... oh... should," she said moaning mid-sentence. He kissed her one last time, putting everything he felt into that kiss. She didn't want to pull away but her lungs were becoming painfully aware of their lack of oxygen, she pulled away gasping for breath.

They did their best to fix their appearances, letting their touches on each other linger longer than they should. Maybe he didn't hate escape pods so much after all.

* * *

A/N: so i hope you liked that, I came up with that idea mid-conversation with my friend. Needless to say she was not pleased with my sudden running away to write.

Reviews=life...please my friends are always telling me I need one!


	4. Rules and Regulations

George Hammond smiled as he hung up the very red phone in his office. This was the first bit of good news he had gotten in a while. He had Walter go find Colonel O'Neill, looking around he busied himself with some left over paperwork until he heard a knock on the door frame of his office.

"You rang Sir?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack," he said watching the younger man enter the room, gesturing for him to take a seat, "I just got off the phone with the President."

Jack raised his eyebrows, wondering what this had to do with him.

"Do you know what he told me?" he asked. George knew he was being awfully mysterious but to see his reaction would be worth it.

"You know I don't Sir," he said sarcastically. George smiled again.

"Well, a few weeks ago I put in a request to have control over fraternization in the SGC," he said, this got Jack's attention as he sat up straighter in his seat.

"And?" Jack asked.

"And it was granted," George said, trying so hard not to yell at him to go get Sam right now.

Jack's eyes lit up, "Sir..."

But he was interupted by George, "Jack," when the man looked at him, he merely smiled and said, "Take care of her son."

Jack stood, smiling from ear to ear, "Thank you Sir," he said before rushing from the room to go find a certain blonde astrophysichist.

He laughed out loud as he heard the cat-calls from down the hallway, 'Looks like he found her,' George thought as he chuckled. Sometimes, this job really was worth it.


	5. Harassment

A/N: Okay this is my first Daniel/Vala one in this little thing. I can't see the other pairs i like doing something like this. Hope you like it!

This is sort of my spin off of daniel and vala getting together so if you notice parallels to Unending, it was on purpose.

* * *

Vala flicked on the lights in the dark room she had just pushed him into. Daniel stopped in his tracks, "Vala...What are we doing here?" He heard the door click behind them, trapping them in.

She walked up behind him, pressing her stomach against his back as she wound her arms around his waist, "Whatever you want darling," she whispered seductively against his ear.

"Vala," he began warningly as her hands slid over his body, "you said you needed help moving something heavy to your room. This is a broom closet."

"Your observation skills surpass all others Daniel," she said as her fingers found his belt and began to fiddle with it.

He caught her hands in his and spun around, so that they faced eachother, their chests just inches apart. They were standing very close together, intoixicatingly close, all she had to was stand on her tip-toes to reach his lips, his deliciously inviting lips.

"You know, leading a person to a secluded area under false pretenses and then trying to seduce them is sexual harassment," he said, he wasn't sure if he found this funny or annoying.

"Oh is it?" she asked, biting her lip and fighting a smile.

"It is," he replied back. Oh, this was a bad idea, she had a look in her eye, that sort of determined look she sometimes got, he knew that he had to get out and get out now.

"Well then," she said, pulling his hands that were still in hers around her waist. She released his hands letting them fall onto the small of her back and let her fingers travel up his chest until her hands locked behind his neck, she stood up higher stopping just before their lips touched, "Do you feel harassed?" she whispered, her lips brushing his as she asked the question.

"Very," he whispered against her lips, feeling how they slowly spread to a smirk. A sense of want and need rushed through him as their lips brushed against eachother, he was supposed to be doing something now wasn't he? He was supposed to be walking away, supposed to be saying no, supposed to be stopping this, but he forgot all that when she pressed against him, her lips covering his, her body melding against him. Her arms tightened around his neck as she pulled him closer. He didn't know why he kissed her back, he didn't know why he tightened his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, he didn't know why his body tingled where she touched him. He heard the little voice in the back of his head that was telling him to pull away, that he was going to get hurt if he kept this up, that he should stop her now while he still could.

He pushed against her harder before abruptly pulling away, pushing her body away from his and with the loss of that distracting touch he remembered exactly why this was a bad idea, why he hadn't kissed her like that a long time ago. He leaned his forehead against the cool concrete walls of the small storage room.

"Daniel?" He felt her hand on his shoulder and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she frowned in confusion but her eyes still twinkled mischeviously.

"Stop this Vala," he said, his voice much harsher than he had meant it to be. Her hand pulled away and he saw the twinkle vanish soon after, her brows furrowed together in confusion and her eyes clouded with hurt. "I don't want to play this game with you."

She turned away from him, "Who said its a game Daniel?" she said, her voice low, almost as if she were admitting to something.

His face contorted in disgust, he wouldn't let her play with him like this. He pulled away from the wall, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him, "Vala, I'm not your play thing that you can just pick up and toy with whenever you feel like it," he said, "I don't want to be your one night stand. I _refuse_ to be a one night stand. I finally am at that place where I'm willing to put myself back out there and I'm not ready for you to screw all that up just for one night of fun. You're so... You're so... ugh, _frustrating._"

"Daniel," Vala started, she had never seen him like this and it scared her, almost as much as his words hurt her, "I..."

"Vala," he interupted his voice curt, "what is it that you want me to do?" he asked bitterness filling his tone as he spoke. "You want me to kiss you? To say sweet things to you? To _sleep_ with you? And then walk away? I'm sorry I can't do that." He released her forcibly and slammed his fist against the wall, ignoring the pain that the action sent through his hand. His voice softened as he stared at the wall, "Maybe to you, things like this are meaningless but I... I... I can't kiss you, touch you, let alone sleep with you without wanting something more."

She stared at him as she spoke, her voice wobbling, "And, what makes you think I wouldn't want something more?"

He looked away from the wall and at her, his face incredulous, "Because you're... you." She looked away from him and at the ground biting her lip. He stared at her, what was she doing? "Vala?" he asked, she didn't answer. He heard a small sniffle, wait, was she... was she crying? What happened to invincible Vala? To strong Vala? To not a care in the world Vala? To _his_ Vala? "Vala?" he repeated, his voice was softer now as he let the bitterness seep out of his tone. He looked her over, leaving the relative safety of the wall and stepping towards her.

As soon as he got close to her, she spun around, turning her back to him, "Vala, look at me," Daniel stated quietly, she just sniffled again as she wiped her eyes, "Vala..." he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just give me a minute," she said, her voice raspy and sad. He spun her around, her body facing his and after a moment she did look at him.

He searched her eyes for a moment, she wasn't kidding about this, he saw the sincerity and was that... was that love in her eyes? He brushed his thumb across her cheek wiping away a stray tear, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

He brought his lips down to hers, stopping just before he touched her lips, "You better not be messing with me," he whispered. She pushed against him them, kissing him with more passion and fervor than before, and this time he didn't pull away.

* * *

Sam, Cam and Teal'c sat down at their usual table in the comissary and began eating their lunch,"Where are Daniel and Vala?" Cam asked through mouthfuls of his macaroni and cheese.

"No idea," Sam said as she put down her water, just then there was a loud clatter behind them as two airmen crashed into eachother, sending food and drinks everywhere.

"Oh! um... I'll go get a broom to clean this up," Sam said as the commotion started and got up to go to the nearest broom closet.

* * *

Vala finally broke the kiss, gasping for breath, Daniel trailed kisses down her neck while she caught her breath. "You know..." she gasped out between breaths, "I'm starting... to think... that you... like this... harassment thing."

He smiled against her skin, "What makes you think that?" he asked before he pressed his lips back against hers, her back slammed against the wall hard, and she cried out, he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue and then she cried out for an entirely different reason.

Just then the door opened and Samantha Carter walked in, "Oh!" she cried, seeing the two closely intertwined and seperating from each other with an audible pop. "Whoops, sorry about that, um...I'll just grab this," she said gesturing to the broom and picking it up before backing out of the room, "and I'll be going...you two um... have fun!" she said before closing the door quickly.

Vala giggled as she looked back at Daniel, "Well that was poor timing," she whispered in the small space between them.

Daniel laughed, a deep, rumbling sound, "Now, where were we?" he asked her, running his hand up her spine.

"I think I remember," she said as she pressed against him again.

* * *

A/N: so i hope you liked that! please review to let me know what you think!


	6. DISCONTINUING

Hey guys, sorry to lead you here under false pretenses. I'm discontinuing this series.

I realized that I like regular old one shots better than in this format so I am discontinuing this odd little thing and am just going to post my stories as one shots...

Thanks so much to all who read and reviewed this,

Please read my other one shots too and I hope everyone has a happy holiday season! (alright so im a LITTLE early)


End file.
